The spotting means of this invention embodies, in combination, a number of improvements which have been desired, but not available, in prior spotting apparatus and, in particular, spotting apparatus wherein the means for rotating the containers will not mark the surfaces of the containers when the latter are stopped, spotting apparatus which will allow for out-of-round or irregular surfaces without binding, spotting apparatus which travels linearly with the containers a sufficient distance to enable turning the containers to their proper positions of orientation regardless of their initial positions, spotting apparatus which permits adjustment of the speed of turning of the containers relative to their rectilinear movement and spotting apparatus which can be adjusted to accommodate containers of different size, the aforesaid combination comprising a unitary structure adapted to be interposed in line with feeding screws at one end by means of which the containers are delivered thereto in spaced relation, and labeling means at the other end to which the oriented containers are delivered.